Fabes999's challenge: Alfie's secret
by I love Andy Biersack
Summary: Alfie Lewis has a secret. He never told anyone about, not even Jerome, his best friend, or his girlfriend, Amber Millington. But what happens when Fabian finds out? Fabina Amfie Patrome Mara/OC Jeddie Mick/OC I used to be anubis-898
1. Two secrets

**So this is for Fabes999 challenge**

**I don't own anything**

Alfie's P.O.V

I woke up, the sun shone on my eyes I got up from my bed, went to the common room and turned on the news. At the bottom of the TV in big block letters it said: **JACKSON HUUSKO BODY FOUND. **I closed my eyes trying to forget the memory.

_I was on vacation with my family at LA; our hotel was in front of the ocean, with large sharp rocks. I was on the roof, when Jackson Huusko came out, Jackson was always making fun of me because I was always one-upping him, like when he was 6__th__ grade vice president I was the 6__th__ grade president, or he was the only person in math to get an A I was the only one to get an A+ and once he saved a cat from a tree I saved someone from a fire. "Hey loser" Jackson said, walking closer and I backed up until I pumped into the railing._

"_Leave me alone" I said pushing his chest, he pumped into the left railing; he lost his balance and fell over the railing. I reached out the grab his hand, but I was too late. Jackson was falling to his death and it was all my fault._

"Alfie!" Jerome called, shaking me out of my thoughts, as he walked into the room "I need help on pranking Amber"

"We think that Mr. Huusko had gone swimming drunk, the hotel he was staying at has a high underage drinking problem" A news woman said into her mike.

Amber who is now my girlfriend walked into mine and Jerome's room later that night "We're playing Never Have I Ever and then going to my dad's Halloween party. You guys wanna join?"

"Sure" We said in unison and followed Amber to her room.

In Amber's Room

"Ok, rules are you must be truthful and when you have done the thing the other hasn't take a drink of scotch" Amber explained "Okay I'll start. Never Have I Ever stolen a car" Jerome, Patricia and me took a drink.

Jerome- "Never Have I Ever been caught drinking and driving" Mick took a drink.

Me- "Never Have I Ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin" All the girls except Nina took a drink.

Nina- "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl" All the guys, Joy and Patricia drank. We all stared at Joy and Patricia.

"We were drunk at a party" Patricia explained.

Joy- "Never Have I Ever had sex on my parent's bed" Jerome, Patricia and Mick drank, I looked at Jerome and then he whispered that my parents are like parents to him and he did it on their bed.

Fabian- "Never Have I Ever called someone the wrong name while doing it" Jerome and Patricia drank then got up to refill their cups.

Patricia- "Never Have I Ever caught my parents doing it" Mara and Fabian drank.

Mick- "Never Have I Ever been to a gay bar" All the girls drank

Mara - "Never Have I Ever been in handcuffs" Jerome, Patricia and I drank.

Eddie- "Never Have I Ever cross dressed" The girls except Amber, and I drank.

After about an hour of Never Have I Ever Patricia and Jerome were super drunk and Nina, Fabian and Mara were sober.

"Okay, so my dad is having a costume party so let's get ready and go" Amber said getting up and pushing all the guys out of her room.

3rd person P.O.V

Everyone descended to their rooms to get ready; Amber had a pink and black lady bug dress, black dot tights, black cat with pumpkin with matching earrings, two Halloween charm bracelets, black platform heels and pink union jack clutch; Nina had a black and orange pumpkin dress, striped black and orange tights, lace up heeled boots, spider web design witch hat, black net gloves, red jewel bat winged necklace, eye of Horus locket, jack-o-lantern earrings, spider ring, spider and skull bracelet, purple witch broom, and some Hello Kitty bobby pins; Patricia was a dark little red riding hood, black tights, black platform heels, an Alice in Wonderland wig, black bleeding heart ribcage necklace, spider web earrings and had a basket; Joy had a California candy costumes, over the knee socks, and white heels; Mara was Skelly Von Trap costume, a bleeding heart necklace, skeleton earrings, skeleton ring, black ankle boots, and elbow length gloves; Fabian was an angry bird; Alfie was Tootsie roll Mr. Owl; Jerome was Captain America, and Mick was a piece pizza. They all met in the common room and headed to Amber's mansion in Amber's limo.

Fabian's P.O. V

Once we got to the party, Amber was dragged away by her brother Eric, Nina talking to her aunt that had moved to England this summer, Jerome walked away muttering something about pranking, Mara was telling Mick about the artwork mounted on the crème colored walls and Joy and Eddie walked away talking about random things. I saw Alfie sneak out through the back door I followed him, Amber's backyard had graves in the back I looked around and saw Alfie he was crouched down next to an undigged grave. I walked up behind him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to murder you, but you were always so mean to me. I hated you, but I never wanted you to die, I should be relieved that no one knows that I killed you, but if you hadn't cornered me I wouldn't have pushed you so hard." Alfie said

"Alfie, you're the murderer of Jackson Huusko Amber's cousin?" I asked, he jumped and quickly turned around, he looked like a deer in highlights **(is it that IDK)**

"Please don't tell anyone" Alfie begged getting up from the ground, I looked past him and saw a pal white girl about our age was standing she had straight blonde hair, blue eyes, perky smile and an oval shaped face, she looked exactly like Amber.

The ghost walked above Jackson's grave I gasped making Alfie turn around to look at her than the ghost spoke "I am Amber Millington, the Amber you know is not the real one, and she's my twin, Rosie. In the summer of 6th and 7th grade when my mom said it was time to go she ran downstairs saying "Amber Millington and I'm fabulous" I raced after her but it was too late, they were piling into the car and left me, on winter vacation, we were playing dolls we both grabbed the same one, we started fighting for it, until she walked into the kitchen, when she came back, I was sitting with my dolls, I pretended that one was Rosie so I tugged it's head off and after she saw that, she stabbed me with a knife. I heard her laughing as I took my last breaths. I watched as my parents fell for her fake crying over her dead sister, they searched for a year until they found me in a hole, buried behind my house, under my pool and I had a proper funeral."

**And that's how chapter one ends I'll try to update tomorrow but I have to watch the Halloween special of Pretty Little Liars again bye**

**~Spencer**


	2. A joke?

**Olivia5k5:**** as u may tell I like to use PLL ideas in HOA stories**

**Izzi08**: **we all luv Jara**

**Fabes999: thnx I got the idea from PLL book 9**

**Luvhoa: thanks I think ur stories r awesome 2**

**SibunaMT: Thnx it's October the month of scariness **

Alfie's P.O.V

I gasped as the ghost told Fabian and I the story of her death, I couldn't believe it my girlfriend, Amber Millington, was evil and wasn't even the real Amber she was Rosie. "Hey, guys what are you doing out here" A voice shouted, _Rosie_, I thought, the ghost quickly faded into the dark night. _Well at least I'm not the only one with a murdering past_.

"Beau, what are you doing out here?" Amber asked innocently, she flashed us a smile then turned to Fabian "Nina's looking for you" He nodded and walked away.

"I was just walking around, seeing how far you kept the dead" I lied, if she killed someone just to take over real Amber's life.

"Okay, come on karaoke's about start" Rosie dragged me back to her mansion. When we got back she ran to the stage and started singing Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. _How can someone so innocent, be so evil, _I thought.

Fabian's P.O.V

_Two murderers, living under one roof, dating, this'll be fun_. I thought bitterly, the rest of the night was a blur. When we got home I put on my pajamas and went to bed.

Fabian you must stop Rosie, she's getting suspicious of Alfie, she won't hesitate when it comes to killing someone, and you have to go to Isaac from Osiris house. He knows that Rosie and I are twins. I have to go, but you have to tell Alfie and Nina.

I shot up in bed, it was Saturday, so I ran up the stairs, into Nina's room, and woke her up. "Nina I need to tell you something" She stood up; I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my room.

"What?" Nina asked sleepily "You're acting like Amber" She rubbed her eyes, and stared at me waiting for me to start talking.

"Your roommate is a murderer" I blurted out; I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Amber's not Amber, she's Rosie Millington Amber's twin" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked, her head cocked to the side

I grabbed her hand and lead her to Alfie and Jerome's room, Jerome wasn't there, so it was just Alfie "Alfie tell Nina about _real_ Amber, not _our_ Amber" I told him, I sat down on Jerome's bed, Nina sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder **(I forgot to say they're dating)**

"The Amber we know is not the real one, and she's the twin, Rosie. In the summer of 6th and 7th grade when their mom said it was time to go Rosie ran downstairs saying "I'm Amber Millington and I'm fabulous" Amber raced after her but it was too late, they were piling into the car and left her, on winter vacation, they were playing dolls they both grabbed the same one, they started fighting for it, until Rosie walked into the kitchen, when she came back, Amber was sitting with her dolls, she pretended that one was Rosie so she tugged it's head off and after Rosie saw that, she stabbed Amber with a knife, Amber heard her laughing as she took her last breaths. Amber watched as her parents fell for her fake crying over her dead sister, they searched for a year until they found her in a hole, buried behind their house, under her pool and she had a proper funeral." Alfie explained, getting more nervous every second and looking at the door every-so-often.

There was a knock at the door, and Amber poked her head in "Hey, so I was going to check on Alfie cause he seemed kind of weird last night, but I heard you guys telling the story, and I just wanted to say, it was a joke" Amber explained, Nina jumped off the bed and hugged Amber.

"Thank God, you aren't really a murderer"

"Well come on, breakfast is ready" Amber said cheerfully and walked out the door.

I couldn't help, but feel like she was lying and had everyone wrapped around her finger. I looked at Alfie, remembering his secret. "I can't believe you" I said and stomped out of his room.

I walked into the dining room and saw Jerome and Mara holding hands and Joy and Eddie closer than usual and constantly kissing. Suddenly Patricia came in holding hands with a blonde guy. Mick was the only one alone "Um, when did everyone, but Mick get in a relationship?"

"Last night" They said in unison.

Amber's P.O.V

After breakfast I went to mine and Nina's room. I guess I should say I'm actually Rosie, I said I was Amber cause they locked me up in a mental hospital and when I came back I swore I would be the normal twin and it happened. I'm normal, well as normal as you can be when you try to keep the secret that I killed my twin sister and our neighbor who saw me do it.

Now let me tell you the real story, cause you can't tell anyone, so I don't care that I tell you.

I had just turned ten, Amber was the popular twin and I was the loser. We were swimming in our pool, when I had a perfect idea. I put my hand on her head and pushed her down, she tried to swim up, but I held her down, until I heard the back door open she sprang up quickly "What the hell is wrong with you!" My mom had thought she was me for a while, until our brother, Eric, reveled the truth, and then they sent me to the mental hospital.

Until the summer between 6th and 7th grade, I got to visit, our mom said it was time for Amber to go to her new boarding school, I stole her clothes, put them on, and ran down the steps yelling "I'm Amber Millington and I'm fabulous" As Amber came down we were piling into the car and drove off and well you heard the rest of the story. Why go over it again, right?

**Amber puts finger to lips and the screen goes black**

**Ok chapter 2 is over, hmmm 2 secrets in this story and there's only supposed to be one weird right? Oh well **


	3. an

**I cant think of anything for this story so Im gonna take unless some1 PMs me with ideas**


End file.
